vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leona Heidern
|-|King of Fighters Xlll= |-|King of Fighters XIV= |-|Orochi Leona= Summary Leona Heidern is a member of the Ikari Warrior military. Originally born in an isolated village being raised by her family, Goenitz approached her father and requested them to serve Orochi but was denied and left but not after spotting Leona. Later that day, Leona became under the influence of the Riot of Blood and murdered her entire village. After the terrible incident, she was adopted by Heidern who found her wandering aimlessly and was assigned to Ralf Jones' team after training her. She usually hides her emotions to avoid losing control but she has smiled at certain times and even laughed once. Her official nickname is The Silent Soldier. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B Name: Leona Heidern Origin: Metal Slug/King of Fighters Gender: Female Classification: Ikari Warrior soldier Age: 18 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create an energy-cutting aura, Explosion Manipulation, Martial Arts, Efficiency with military weapons, Riot of the Blood Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Inherits Orochi's powers due to being it's descendant) | Small City level+ (Heavily injured Clark and Ralf) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Via powerscaling from most fighters) | Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Clark and Ralf) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can throw people as large and heavy as Chang, who also wields a giant iron ball) Striking Strength: Small City Class+ | Small City Class+ Durability: Small City level+ | Small City level+ (Took hits from Clark and Ralf) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with earring bombs. Hundreds of meters with attacks. Standard Equipment: Earring bombs Intelligence: Skilled combatant and mercenary. Weaknesses: Leona loses all sense of control when using the Riot of Blood. However, she steadily gains control over this power and uses it to her advantage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Earring Bomb:' Leona detaches a small bomb from her earring and tossed it at her foe. *'Baltic Launcher:' Leona will create a ball of energy surrounded by several energy blades. *'Moon Slasher:' Leona slashes around herself with her hands embedded with energy. *'I-Slasher:' Leona backflips and throws a crescent-shaped projectile at the opponent which returns to her like a boomerang. *'Grand Saber:' Leona rushes to the opponent and slashes him/her with her energy-infused hand. *'X-Caliber:' Leona will perform a cross-chop in mid-air, launching an X-shaped energy projectile from her hands. *'V-Slasher:' Leona slashes her opponent in a V-shaped fashion from mid-air, creating an explosion afterward. *'Slash Saber:' Leona dashes to her opponent and slashes them with her energy-infused hands from multiple angles at high speed, making the opponent explode when she's done. *'Leona Blade:' The energy emitting from Leona's arms will extend into a blade and glow red. She then swings it at the opponent, creating an explosion upon contact. *'Riot of the Blood:' Thanks to her part Orochi heritage, Leona goes into this state whenever Orochi's presence is strong. While in this form, her eyes are dilated, her skin adopts a darker shade and her hair changes into a reddish hue, and often vomits and spits blood. She is mostly incoherent and frequently screams. She becomes stronger and faster but loses her sanity. Throughout the series, however, she managed to gain steady control over it. Key: Leona | Orochi Leona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SNK Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:King Of Fighters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Game Bosses Category:Berserkers Category:Metal Slug Category:Tier 7